Rarest Of All
by x-WiccanGoddess-x
Summary: A rare breed of Youkia is found by Kagome and the gang. Kagome decides to save the poor pup and in doing so she is given the means to save the world, and what is Sesshoumaru sniffing around for?
1. The Discovery

**A/N:**

**Well this is my newest story. I have a poll going… it will be up to you which story I continue. Meaning, it is up to my reviewers which story I update and finish first. That means that you will have to read my stories and decide which one you like more. Which one gets the most reviews gets finished first. By the way, this story will be OOC so deal lol.**

**Summery: The Inu Gang are on the hunt for jewel shards but along the way they meet someone new, they take them into the group. Why is Sesshoumaru there and what does he want?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or those associated with him. I do however own the OC in this story.**

**Chapter One: The Discovery**

"Inuyasha we need to rest and now!"

"Why do you stupid humans have to have stupid weaknesses? Fine we will stop here for the night but I want my Ramen, now!"

"Inuyasha that is the rudest thing you have ever said. **Sit boy!**" Kagome said indignantly.

Kagome huffed and put down her huge yellow backpack. She rummaged around in it before producing the choice food of Inuyasha. The group set up their camp and sat down for a few minutes chatting away before they realized that they needed firewood.

"I will go get some guys. Don't worry I will take my bow and arrows."

Kagome stood and grabbed her bow and arrows and set off into the thickly wooded area. It wasn't long before she heard a scream and Inuyasha came running, yelling if Kagome was okay. She nodded and headed towards where the scream came from. As Inuyasha and Kagome neared the clearing they saw a demoness giving birth to her pup. That is not what the scream was about; the scream was about the snake demon that was trying to devour the mother. Without thinking Kagome strung her bow and shot a sacred arrow at the snake that was tearing through the poor demoness. The demoness looked shocked, and looked around searching for her savior. When she saw that her savior was a Miko she panicked. She tried to get up and protect herself and her yet unborn pup and failed miserably. Kagome ran to the unprotected demoness.

"Please don't get up; you could hurt yourself further and that of your child. I will help you, please don't be frightened."

"Thank you Miko-sama." She said lying upon the ground.

Kagome kneeled before the demoness and tried helping her with the birth of her child. That is when she noticed that the demoness was bleeding way too much for her likes. The demoness knew that she was going to die and it saddened her.

"Please Miko-sama, take my pup and raise her for me. Please do not leave her alone in this world. I am not long to die, I will not live this encounter and I thank you deeply for your help. Please tell me your name before it is too late."

"I am Kagome." She said with tears in her eyes. "I will be honored to raise your baby. Please tell me your name in return."

"Kagome, that child that is going to be born will not be a baby, it will be a pup."

"My name is Katai. Please name the pup Sayuri." With one last push the pup came screaming into this world.

"Oh my Kami, Inuyasha what are we going to do? How are we going to feed this little girl?" Kagome said as she wrapped the small bundle in the fire rat haori Inuyasha threw at her the moment it was born.

"If it was up to me, I would leave it but I know how you are… we will figure something out. In the meantime, we need to leave, the blood with attract attention."

"Inuyasha, I will go back to camp but please will you bury her? Please Inuyasha I can't stand the thought of something eating her."

"Fine, I will be back to camp as soon as I can. Ask Sango when you get back how we will feed that thing." Inuyasha sighed.

"That thing has a name and it is Sayuri." Kagome said as she carried her precious bundle towards the camp.

Kagome made her way safely back to the camp. As she entered the camp the small pup gave a mew of hunger. Sango and Miroku both looked up from the fire they had just started, surprise was evident on both of their faces. Kagome made a face for them to be quiet while she sat down with the little pup and cuddled it. Shippou on the other hand came scampering up to her and peeked at what she had in her arms.

"Kagome has a pup!" Shippou screeched.

"Be quiet Shippou, Sayuri is hungry and I don't know how in the hell I am going to feed her. Do you guys have any ideas? I will explain later but now I need answers."

"Well, if the mother can not feed they usually get a wet nurse but there isn't one here so let me think." Sango said seriously.

"I have heard in some cases when the mother dies in childbirth and no one is around to feed the pup that a sympathetic demon will actually start to lactate." Miroku piped up.

"How would you know that, houshi?"

"I am a monk; I know many things my dear Sango."

"That actually makes sense but how would I do that? This baby needs to feed and now. I don't think it will happen in a few minutes do you?" Kagome asked.

"Actually, I can help there Kagome." Sango said smiling and going to Kagome and sat beside her. "Give me the pup while you do what you need to."

"I don't know what I need to do though." She said handing Sayuri to Sango.

"I will tell you what you need to do. What you need to do is meditate and then talk to the jewel around your neck. I am sure you have enough there to actually speak to it."

"Talk to the Shikon no Tama?"

"Yes, that is the only thing I can think of."

"I will give it a shot. She needs to be fed." Kagome said sadly as she concentrated on meditation.

Kagome sat there for what seemed like hours before she finally relaxed and started to meditate. While in her meditative state she had finally heard the voice of the Jewel.

_I know what ails you child. I know of a way to help the child but you must mean it with your heart. You will not be making a wish but I am able to help you along. If you had enough time you would be able to do so without my help. You have the purest heart and soul__ I have ever known, even my own and because of this I am willing to help you in your time of need. Just promise me that you will continue to gather jewel shards and complete me. I no longer wish to dwell in the land of humans._

_So be it, think carefully Kagome and concentrate on the need to feed that small pup. You will soon lactate and you will be able to feed the girl._

Kagome concentrated on what she was supposed to and was surprised to find the front of her shirt wet with milk. Kagome smiled at Sango and she smiled back, handing Sayuri to the now ready Kagome. Kagome excused herself and said she wouldn't be far away. She walked a little ways into the forest, enough that she could still see the firelight and pulled up her school uniform shirt, undone her bra and brought the ready mouth of Sayuri to her breast. Kagome smiled as she began to take her feel and contemplated on how odd it felt. Kagome's heart warmed at the realization that this child was getting nourishment from her. Just then the small girl nipped her with one of her small pointed fangs. Kagome winced but did not pull away from the suckling bundle.

Kagome started to relax as she felt Sayuri begin to slow down and finally fall asleep. Kagome fixed herself carefully holding the baby and headed towards camp. When she got there she noticed that Inuyasha was back and Sango and Miroku were trying to question him.

"I will tell them Inuyasha no problem. Here, hold her for me." She handed Inuyasha the bundle and he looked perplex. He didn't know what to do with it. (Lol)

"Right, this is how it went: I went to get some firewood when I heard a scream, Inuyasha came running and we headed towards the sound. When we got there we saw a demoness ready to give birth but the sad thing was she was being attacked by a snake youkai. I helped her give birth but she knew she wouldn't make it, she actually begged me to take her child and raise her, she told me to name her Sayuri, the end." Kagome said taking Sayuri back from Inuyasha.

"Wow, Kagome do you think that is wise?"

"Sango, have a look at this beautiful baby and tell me you could leave her in the wilderness for animals to eat."

Sango did just that, she walked to Kagome and peered in at the little thing. She was beautiful; she was a puppy, not in human form at all. Fluffy black hair covered the tiny body, she could see tints of blue here and there and as the child looked at her she noticed she had the most beautiful unusual eye color. They were such a light shade of blue they looked white.

"Aw, I know what you mean. Isn't she adorable? (The whole time Sango held her she didn't look at her.)

"I agree Sango; she is the most beautiful pup I have ever seen. I wonder what kind of Youkai she is."

"Hey what about me, am I not cute anymore?" Shippou whined.

"Yes, you are still cute Shippou. Wouldn't like to have somebody to play with? I have heard that youkai tend to grow different then humans."

"That's right they do." Shippou said excitedly.

"Well I think we all need to get some rest."

"What about my Ramen?"

"Oh I am so sorry Inuyasha. Sango hold Sayuri for me and I will make everyone some Ramen."

Kagome got up and fixed the Ramen as fast as she could. Sayuri was sound asleep the whole time, snoozing gently in Sango's protective embrace. Kagome handed Inuyasha his first and then Miroku. She took Sayuri from Sango and handed her bowl to her. Shippou helped himself to some Ramen and sat down by Kagome. Inuyasha was the first one done so Kagome handed Sayuri to him and got herself some food. She took glances at Inuyasha and giggled at his face. He looked both scared and happy at the same time. Kagome finished up and took her back from Inuyasha who by the way was reluctant to hand her back. Kagome smiled at him and patted his head. He huffed and jumped up into a tree to sleep. Kagome settled into her sleeping bad and held the child carefully, least she wake. Everyone finally settled down for the night and slept peacefully.

With Sesshoumaru

_'Hn, there seems to be a disturbance in my lands.' _Sesshoumaru thought suddenly. He closed his eyes to try and decipher what was going on and that is when he felt it. There was a slight tug at his very soul. He then knew exactly what had happened.

Sesshoumaru stood from his sitting position at his desk and started to pace the room. He didn't do it very often but when he did you knew there was something of major importance going on.

_'This has not happened since I was a pup. I thought the last of them died out almost a century ago. Where have they been hiding and why would they not honor the pact that was made so long ago? I must go and find them immediately before something goes wrong.' _Sesshoumaru stopped pacing and headed for the door.

"Jaken, get in here now." Sesshoumaru called.

"Aye, milord, what can this lowly servant do for you this day?" Jaken said bowing low to his lord and master.

"You will watch over Rin, I will be away. If anything should happen to her, you forfeit your life." Sesshoumaru said walking off.

Sesshoumaru walked confidently to the front of the palace and was approached by his general in arms, his cousin; Lin. Lin asked Sesshoumaru if he had felt it too and all Sesshoumaru did was nod before leaving the palace. When he reached the outer walls of the courtyard, he turned into his ball of light (anyone know what that thing is called?) and flew off in the direction of the disturbance.

He had been floating for a few hours now and still no trace of what he was looking for. He touched down on the ground gracefully and decided to search manually for it. He held his head high and sniffed delicately in the air. Nothing, not a damn thing could be smelt. On he walked in search for the only demon left alive that he was honor bound to protect.

The next morning

**Waaaaaa! Waaaaaa!**

Sayuri woke the group with a powerful cry. Kagome carefully got up with her in her arms and headed off into the woods to feed her. As Kagome left Inuyasha turned to the group and asked what they thought of the whole pup thing. They agreed that it would be best to keep the child with them at least until it was old enough to wean. She should be ready for that in a few months. Sango on the other hand said that she would like to keep her in the group until Sayuri wanted to leave on her own. Inuyasha sat in thought and remembered what it was like for him as a child. He wasn't a full blooded youkai but still he knew what it was like to be alone. He agreed with Sango and noticed Kagome coming back. They all helped that morning to prepare breakfast and then clean up.

"Right, let's go and find some jewel shards and Kagome if we find some you, Shippou and the brat need to stay out of the way."

"I know Inuyasha I would never put my children in harms way." Kagome said forcefully.

_'Children, did she just say children?' Everyone thought at once, including Kagome._

They continued to walk the dirt path and before long, they did meet up with a demon wanting the jewel shards. Kagome took Shippou and Sayuri and hid behind a tree. She felt a bit guilty as she watched the gang defeat the demon with no problem. Kagome walked to the group and took out the shard from the beasts head, purifying it instantly.

They had been walking the whole day and everyone was tired. The surprising news is Sayuri had started growling and yipping. Kagome looked to Inuyasha and asked him if he understood what she was saying. He nodded slowly and watched as everyone looked at him with a 'well are you going to tell us or not' look.

"She said that you're holding her too tight and that she would like to try and walk."

"She said all that?"

"Yeah, basically, she said a few other things that I don't want to mention."

"Come no Inuyasha, no one else can understand her. What did she say?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"She said that your milk is good." He said with a blush.

Kagome blushed at that thought and did as suggested. She carefully put the pup down on the ground and watched as she teetered a bit before finally starting to walk slowly. Kagome smiled as she watched to young pup slowly gain speed and finally trip over her feet, she yipped and got up again to make her way to Kagome. Sayuri yipped, growled and then barked. They looked at Inuyasha who sighed.

"She said that it didn't hurt much and that she is okay. She also said that she felt something." Inuyasha stopped before finishing that sentenced and growled himself. "Sesshoumaru is coming, Kagome hide… now."

"That will not be necessary." Sesshoumaru replied coldly. "You are in my lands, with a newborn pup that doesn't belong to you. Who did you take it off of?"

"For your information you arrogant ass, we didn't take her from anyone. She was given to us by her mother. She asked us to take care of her, it was her dying wish." Inuyasha spouted.

Sesshoumaru could not detect any lie from the hanyou. He sniffed and sniffed. His eyes widened slightly and moved with so much speed no one saw where he went before it was too late. He stood majestically in front of Kagome, looking down at the pup with curiosity.

_'Is this what I have been searching for?' _He thought.

"Give the pup to me, onna."

"No, you can't have her. She is mine and you will not take this child from me." Kagome said protecting the pup.

"Onna, you will get the pup back. Give her to me."

Kagome did so reluctantly. She handed the small pup to Sesshoumaru and he stood holding Sayuri by the scruff of the neck and smelled her. His eyes widened and he nodded. Before too long, small yips, growls, barks and whines where heard from both Sesshoumaru and Sayuri.

_Sesshoumaru: Is it true that your birth mother died?_

_Sayuri: __Yes: Sniff:_

_Sesshoumaru: I see and how exactly are they feeding you. According to how you smell you are only__ but__ a day old._

_Sayuri: Nice lady feeds me and she smells nice._

_Sesshoumaru: The nice lady feeds you how?_

_Sayuri: She feeds me at her breast like Mother would._

At that Sesshoumaru looked shocked. Kagome had produced milk for this pup to feed upon her? She had produced milk from her own body to feed a pup that was not hers? Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and she folded her arms over her now more then ample chest.

_Sesshoumaru: Do you know what species you are?_

_Sayuri: Hai, I am a Midnight InuYoukai. My mother's memories tell me I am the last._

**A/N: by the way, she can talk to well because it in the language inherent to her. She knows it instinctively and all that jazz.**** When she was in her mother's womb, they shared memories.**

_Sesshoumaru: You are correct little one. My family was sworn centuries ago to protect your kind. You have slowly __begun__ to fade but as it is, I am sworn now to protect you with my life. Do you think you are safe with this group until you come of age to learn the things to survive?_

_Sayuri: Hai, nice lady is lovely. Hanyou smells bad though._

_Inuyasha: Hey! I heard that you little…_

_Sesshoumaru: Language, Inuyasha. This little pup will not learn your habits._

_Sayuri: Can I go back to nice lady now? I am hungry._

_Sesshoumaru: I will let you go back to her but first you must memorize my scent. You will need to know who I am when you are of age._

Sayuri then licked Sesshoumaru's nose. Sesshoumaru then licked Sayuri on her cheek. He handed the pup to Kagome and stood there for a moment before speaking.

"Miko…"

"My name is Kagome… Ka-Go-Me!"

"Kagome then, that pup you hold is a very rare breed. You are to take the best of care of her or else I will kill you myself." At that Sayuri barked. "I will explain a few things to you, not because I want to but because it needs to be done. First, she is a Midnight InuYoukai and the last of her kind. My family has sworn to protect her kind centuries ago. I will therefore be checking on her from time to time. Second, protect her with your life. Third, if you need to somehow contact me then close your eyes touch this and say my name." He said handing her a small silver pendant in the shape of a crescent moon." Fourth, she will be coming to my castle to train when she comes of age, she has already agreed so there is no arguing. She seems to like you well enough." Sesshoumaru said at last.

"Thank you for telling me what I needed to know."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Before you ask me Inuyasha I knew she was born because the allegiance our family made with their kind. I know when a Midnight InuYoukai is brought into this world." Sesshoumaru stated and turned to walk away. Before he could get too far away Kagome stopped him with a question.

"When will she become of age, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"She will come of age in 18-20 human years." With that he walked off.

Sayuri yipped; Kagome didn't need to ask Inuyasha was she meant because she was nipping at the front of Kagome's shirt. Kagome took the small bundle into the forest to feed her.

3 Years later (I know I am skipping around but it will be told later why)

"Kagome-mama, when will we go see baba-chan again?"

"Oh sweetheart, you know we are looking for jewel shards. We will go see Kaede as soon as we can. This is very important; you know I have told you about the evil hanyou Naraku. He has the rest of the jewel shards and right now we are looking for him so we can get them back."

Sayuri looked down at her tiny feet and nodded her head. She knew what they were doing but she didn't feel right. Something was wrong with this day. Every time she tried to tell Kagome that, Kagome would just tell her that there is nothing to worry about and that everyone would protect her. Sayuri stood still, something was coming.

"Uncle Inuyasha, something is coming. Do you feel it?" Sayuri asked shyly. After all these years she still didn't know how to talk to her Kagome-mama's best friend.

"Yeah squirt, I know exactly who is coming. Guys, get ready, Kagura is coming with Kanna at her side. This time we don't let them survive."

The group nodded in agreement as they saw the wind witch's white feather sail into view. They all took their stances, ready for the battle that was coming head on. Kagura and Kanna landed softly on the ground with a slight puff of dirt.

"Half-breed put that thing away. We have come to negotiate, that is all. We need your help; you are the only one that can help us."

"What about Sesshoumaru, I am sure you are gagging to talk to him."

"I have already tried to talk to him and he will have nothing to do with me. That is why I ask you and your friends help. We know where Naraku is and will tell you where he is on one condition; you save us and let us live."

The gang looked to each other in confusion. Why would Kagura sell out the hanyou that made her? It is known that she was created from his very body so why would she want to help destroy him? Inuyasha went to attack Kagura but was stopped by Kagome's sudden comment.

"Inuyasha wait a minute. I want to hear what they have to say. I am sure Kagura knows that we have questions that need to be answered." Kagome said calmly fore she already had inkling as to why Kagura would be willing to help them.

"Fine, spill the beans witch."

"Thank you very much Miko Kagome. I owe you my thanks. Inuyasha I am willing to help you so we can be rid of that vile creature. He doesn't know that we are out here. You must kill him and get our hearts back. That is the only way to free us. I want him gone just as much as you guys do and I am fed up with everything to do with him and that damned cursed jewel he so covets."

Inuyasha and the gang stared at her wide eyed. They have yet to hear from Kanna. She stood by her sister's side, waiting and watching for the perfect moment to let herself be heard. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the pair of them, not fully wanting to hear them out but only doing so because Kagome wanted it to be that way. Kagome walked forward a little before Inuyasha caught her elbow and held her back. She shook her head at him and he released her and followed her to were the pair of demons stood.

"Kanna, what is it you want to say. I have yet to hear from you and I want to know what it is you think." Kagome said quietly.

"I would like you to know that what Kagura says is the absolute truth and as I token of faith I would like to show you something." Kanna said pulling out her mirror.

"Inuyasha, she won't hurt me. They have come all this way, let them have their say." Kagome stopped Inuyasha from pulling his sword at the sight of the mirror.

"Thank you Miko Kagome and gaze into the mirror."

Kanna showed the mirror to Kagome and with slight hesitation she looked into the murky depths of what seemed to be Naraku's castle. The scene changed as she watched and what she saw made her blood run cold. Naraku was trying to create something else. He was trying to create something more sinister then all the other monsters that he had made previously. She didn't know what to make of the scene and turned to Kanna for an answer. Kanna just shook her head and pointed to the mirror once more. As Kagome watched she saw something pure black come out of Naraku's chest. After a lengthy pause the darkness took the shape of a man… and then burst into ash. Naraku howled and tried once more only to fail again.

"He is using his energy as we speak trying to form a better creation. He wants to destroy all those who would oppose him, including you and your group along with Sesshoumaru and his pack. We must decide quickly before he regains his lost energy."

"Right, then let's go and kill the fucking bastard." Inuyasha said heatedly.

"Inuyasha wait, we have to come up with a plan first."

"We can do it on the way, let's go. Kagura we will follow but know that if this is a trap you will die along with Naraku."

Kagura nodded and pulled out her feather. Her and Kanna got aboard and flew off in the direction of Naraku's castle. Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back holding Sayuri and Miroku, Sango and Shippou all piled on Kirara. They sped off at an alarming speed and followed the white figure in the sky. This would be the day Naraku died.

5 Years later (I know I am skipping ahead but it will be explained)

"Sakura, where is Sayuri?" Kagome asked her 4 year old daughter.

"She is with Shippou-kun." Sakura said still playing with the flower in her hand.

In the eight years since they had taken the responsibility of Sayuri they defeated Naraku, Sango and Miroku got married and now have a son they named Kohaku, Inuyasha and Kagome mated and have two children, a daughter and a one year old son they named Toga. Things were great and they were all happy. Shippou was in the process of courting a young kitsune hanyou. Sesshoumaru had done as he had promised and had visited every month until Sayuri had turned two and hasn't visited since.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Have you seen your father?"

"He is with Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango." She said absently.

Kagome made her way towards Sango and Miroku's hut. They lived right next to each other so it wasn't a long walk. Sakura was playing right in between both huts. She walked slowly with little Toga balanced on her hip. She pushed the flap back and walked through.

"Sango? Miroku? Inuyasha? Are you guys here or what?"

"Yeah, back here. Sango is pregnant again." Inuyasha said with amusement.

"MOMMY! DADDY! There is someone out here to see you!" Sakura yelled loudly.

They all came running out of the hut and stood in shock at what they saw. Sesshoumaru stood right in front of the hut holding none other then Sayuri. He put the small InuYoukai down and nodded to them. It seemed to them that he even handled her gently.

"I said I would check things out. She seems to be growing nicely." Sesshoumaru stated indifferently. He looked at the small demon and studied her.

Her hair was midnight black with a tint of blue. She had navy blue stripes as his were magenta. She had a light eye blue lining to her eyelid to where his was red. Small pointed ears peeked out of her long hair and claws that have not yet known blood grew from her delicate hands. He bent down to her level and looked closely.

"How are you fairing Sayuri?"

"I am fine, thank you…"

"Sesshoumaru, I am Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru, I know you don't I? I have seen you before this day?"

"Yes young one you have."

Sayuri nodded and took off running towards her friends, Kohaku, Sakura and Shippou. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru like he had grown a second head. He was being so nice to Sayuri. She couldn't help but wonder what his agenda was with the small girl.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I must ask, Why are you so different around Sayuri?"

"That, woman, is none of your concern."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I see Sayuri as my child so of course it concerns me. I do love her dearly and would do anything for her."

"Fine, there is said to be a prophecy about the Midnight InuYoukai. It is said that the last of their kind will defeat the greatest evil to walk this earth. This evil will be 100 times worse then Naraku could even dream about. It is said that in the year of the InuYoukai's 18th summer is when this creature will first show itself. I plan on her training to be well completed by that time. Should any harm fall to that little demon then the world is lost."

They looked at him in shock. If Sesshoumaru couldn't defeat this new evil then things were really bad. All was lost, if Sayuri was hurt or… died.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. It worries me greatly that something so monstrous will be coming. Is there anything we could do to prepare for this… evil?" Sango asked shyly.

"No there is nothing you can do unless you are willing to leave your family behind and possibly die in the fight that is to come. We have plenty of time to plan but it is best to be warned."

"Thank you."

Sesshoumaru nodded to them and disappeared on his cloud but not before watching Sayuri play with her friends.

_'One day soon I will have to teach that pup what it means to be youkai. I will have to teach her how to use her abilities and explain all she needs to know to survive.' _Sesshoumaru thought with a sigh.

Later that night Sayuri was talking with Kagome.

"Kagome-mama, is Sesshoumaru my daddy?"

"No baby, he isn't, though he will teach you many things when the time comes."

"That means I will have to leave here and live with him doesn't it?"

"Yes, but we will still be able to see each other."

"Good, Kagome-mama, I like him, he was nice to me today."

Kagome paled at that thought. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen when Sayuri became of age and had fallen for the ice prince himself. She silently told herself that in the morning she would set the girl straight. Sayuri needed to be prepared for what was to come in her life and Kagome didn't have a clue as to how she would help Sayuri.

**Flash Back**

"Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome screamed as she watched in horror as one of Naraku's tentacles shot out towards him.

Inuyasha jumped into the air successfully getting quickly out of the way of the appendage. He did a back flip and caught Naraku's shoulder in the process. The evil hanyou howled in rage and struck out at the closest thing to him, which happened to be Kagome. As Kagome fell to the ground fatally wounded Sayuri watched in horror. Something seemed to break in the small child as she howled in rage at the harm of her mother figure. Powerful waves of energy started flowing from the small demon child. She was out of control and knew only one thing, she wanted revenge. She sped towards Naraku at a blinding speed and tackled the shocked hanyou. It happened so fast no one knew what was happening, least of all Naraku. Sayuri reached up and ripped open his chest and taking the jewel pieces with her. She ran back to her mother, got the other pieces and helped Kagome fuse them together.

While all of this took place Naraku was still in shock that a little demon had the power to do such a thing and failed to notice that the Wind Scar was heading his way. When he did finally notice, it was too late. The Wind Scar struck its target and blew him to pieces; it tore him apart so badly there was nothing left of him… and that was the end of Naraku.

Later that day

"What are you going to do with the jewel?" Inuyasha asked.

"I will wish on it and destroy it in the process."

"Ok, let's get this done."

"Okay, I am ready." She said after a deep breath. "I, Kagome Higurashi, wish on the Jewel of Four Souls to grant my wish. I wish…"

**A/N:**

**Well that is it for this chapter. It will get better trust me on that. I have several things planed for this story. There will be a new enemy and plenty of fun twists and turns. As I said before ANY ideas are welcome for any of my stories… and don't forget to vote which story you want me to finish first. Meaning all other stories will be put on hold until that story is finished. Thank you everyone…**

**GoldenEyedGirl**


	2. Punishement

**A/N: **

**Well, I am back again and I hate to say this... I only have two reviews... (--) . I would like to thank Kags21 for being the first to review. I would also like a big thanks to SakuraPunk for the inspiration for this very chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one and please remember to vote... it counts you know lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do however own Sayuri.**

**Chapter Two: Punishment**

"Inuyasha, I really think we have a problem." Kagome said timidly.

"Oh yeah, why is that Kagome? I don't see anything wrong with Sayuri."

"You can't see anything wrong with her because what is wrong with her is on the inside. It is like a sickness Inuyasha. If it isn't cured in time..." Kagome left that sentence to hang.

"I don't know what you mean. If I can't see it, smell it or sense it... what is wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked scratching his fluffy white ears.

"She told me last night that she _liked_ Sesshoumaru and that he was always nice to her."

"**WHAT?! **Are you crazy? Is she crazy for that matter? Sesshoumaru might be a lot of things but he is not, and I mean under any circumstances, nice."

"Try telling that to her, Inuyasha. I told her that Sesshoumaru is not all that he seems to be but she just won't listen to me. Maybe if you had a talk with her you could convince her of the truth."

"Alright, I will talk to her but I can't make any promises Kagome. She is more stubborn then both of us put together."

Inuyasha walked away from Kagome with a shake of his head. He slowly made his way to Sayuri were she sat picking out pretty pebbles for her collection. Sayuri was a pretty insightful child of eight. The group of old friends seemed to think that it was partically because of her breed, while most of it came from being around the group that spoke of old times when Naraku had been in his prime.

"Hello, Uncle Yasha."

"Hi there Sweets (cute nickname huh), what ya got there?"

"I found this pretty stone in the riverbed and was going to give it to Kagome-mama. Do you think she would like it?"

Inuyasha looked at the stone in the small hand that was shoved under his nose. The color of the stone was blindingly pretty, gold in color. He smiled at the girl and nodded his head in agreement. He didn't know what it was about this small pup but he couldn't bring himself to scold her or tell her off for something no one had control over. Yeah, her actually having a thing for his brother was pretty awkward but everyone knew demons aged differently than any human or hanyou. He could see why Kagome was upset but if, when, Sayuri got older and they made each other happy, who in their right mind would want to try and tell them no?

"Look, Sweets, I have to talk to you about something really important and I know your not going to like what I have to say but it needs to be said."

"It is about that Lord Sesshoumaru demon, isn't it?"

"Yes, I know about Sesshoumaru. You see, Sesshoumaru happens to be my half-brother and I can talk from experience. He isn't the best demon out there. He is rude, ruthless, cruel, cold hearted and much more than that. I know you think you like him right now but if you would just listen to what we have to say, you would know we are telling the truth."

"I know you are Uncle Yasha but he has always been nice to me and I can't hate someone that hasn't done anything wrong to me."

"I understand little one. Listen, I am going to talk to Kagome and Sesshoumaru... I think it is time for you to get to know your sensi before it is time to train you. If I can get them to agree would you go and stay with Sesshoumaru for a few months?"

"Hai (yes), I would like that very much... please." Sayuri made her usual puppy face and he couldn't resist.

"I will be back with your answer shortly. We will have to wait a day for Sesshoumaru to get here but then... if he says its ok then you leave with him tomorrow."

Inuyasha turned and walked back to the hut that him and his family shared. For some reason Sayuri almost always slept outside. As he entered the hut Kagome was there, asking a million questions at once and expecting him to answer them all as soon as they flew out of her mouth. He took her by the arms and brought her body to his, leaning his head down to hers, he kissed her soundly. Inuyasha didn't pull away until he heard her whine for more. He drew her away from his body and sat on the floor bringing her with him. He got her comfortable and told her everything that was said between him and Sayuri.

"You have to be kidding! She can't go and live with him... no way Inuaysha. That option is definately out of the picture."

"You have to admit Kagome. That is the only way she will see him for what and who he truly is. I know for a fact that he won't dare hurt her. Sesshoumaru would end up just sending her back to us earlier than planned thats all."

"Well... if you are absolutely positive he would not hurt her then I can't see any other way. We have to send a message to Sesshoumaru and tell him that we need to speak with him as urgently as possible.

"There will be no need to send This Sesshoumaru a message. You forget, Miko, the necklace I gave you years ago. I know when you are talking about me and I know when I am needed. Now what is this non-sense about sending the pup to live with me?"

"Well, she seems to have gotten a small crush on you and I see no other way to get rid of it than to have her live with you for a while to get to know you. Not to be rude or anything but you would know better than anyone how to get her to stop liking you, right?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"That may be logically but I will not have a child in my home. Rin is getting ready to visit the palace with that husband of hers. She is pregnant and very moody."

"Sayuri is a good girl and she will be able to help make Rin more comfortable and more agreeable. Isn't that right Inuyasha."

"Actually that is right. She has helped with most of the pregnancies here. I honestly don't know what we would have done if we didn't have her with Toga. You remember that time when..."

"Alright, I will do it if you will stop that idle chatter about childbirth." Sesshoumaru said... he seemed a bit green. (lol couldn't help it.)

"Yay! Can I really come stay with you, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sayuri squeeled at the door.

"Go get your things, sweeting and let us grown ups talk a bit."

"There will be no need for clothing. I have a seamstress that lives within the palace walls."

"I am ready to leave now" Sayuri said with a box in her hands.

"What is in the box?" Sesshoumaru asked as if he couldn't help himself.

"It is my collection of pretty stones." She said happily.

If Sesshoumaru didn't have more control over himself he would have rolled his eyes at the thought of a pup collection useless junk like rocks. They made their way toward the bamboo door but before he fully opened it he turned and talked to Sayuri, Inuaysha and Kagome.

"Since, the pup, will be staying with me earlier then planned she will start on her lessons. Manners, politics, reading, writing, etc."

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded their heads but Sayuri groaned. That small noise brought the eyes of the adults in the room to her. She grinned shly before asking them a single question.

"Is this punishment for wanting to stay with you early?"

That brought a smile to Inuyasha's face and made Kagome laugh out right. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was slightly amused, though no one knew it... he had asked his father that same question... many many years ago. Sayuri on the other hand did notice some difference in his features, she smiled up at him and grabbed his hand and walked out the door. Sesshoumaru was startled at the feather touch of her delicate hand but allowed her to pull him out of the hut.

**Flashback**

"What are you going to do with the jewel?" Inuyasha asked.

"I will wish on it and destroy it in the process."

"Ok, let's get this done."

"Okay, I am ready." She said after a deep breath. "I, Kagome Higurashi, wish on the Jewel of Four Souls to grant my wish. I wish…"

"You wish what Kagome?" Inuyasha prompted Kagome to finish her wish.

"Oh right, sorry. I wish that the battle between Midoriko and the demons trapped with her soul to finally end and that her soul be released." Kagome finished.

As soon as she finished the wish the Jewel glowed a brilliant shade a pink before finally disappeared. The soul of the trapped priestess emerged and bowed low to them. She straighten and thanked them for completing the Jewel and wishing the purest wish they could have wished for. She looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and smiled at them, before they knew it Kagome was turned into an Inu Hanyou... much like Inuyasha but the only thing that changed on Kagome was she now had furry black ears. She looked to Sango and Miroku, she smiled sadly at them and bowed.

"I am sorry but I can not bring back your family. You do however have my blessing. Things will be different... at least for awhile."

"What is that supposed to mean, My Lady?" Miroku asked carefully and politely.

"I am sorry Monk but I may not tell you that. I can tell you though that Sayuri is a very important individual." With that last statement she vanished for good.

**End Flash back**

"Do you think she will be alright?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she watched Sayuri riding away with Sesshoumaru on his cloud.

"She will be perfectly fine. He will make sure that no harm comes to her."

"How do you know that?"

"He isn't stupid Kagome. He knows that she is important and he knows that it is her the prophecy talks about."

"When did you get so smart?" Kagome asked laughing.

"I always have been... I just never had the chance to show you." He laughed taking her into his arms and giving her a sweet kiss.

**With Sesshoumaru**

"How long will it take us to get there?" Sayuri asked excitedly.

"..." Sesshoumaru just looked at her like she was annoying him.

Sayuri made a face but kept quiet. She looked around as they flew over the beautiful landscapes. Watching as the world flew by at an alarming rate. She did wish that he would talk to her and not ignore her but she did know better then to speak to a Lord without being spoken to. They were quiet for a few minutes before Sesshoumaru finally said something to her. His deep voice broke her out of her light doze.

"We are here. You are to be on your best behavor and when Rin arrives I wish that you would make her as comfortable as possible. Inuyasha has made me aware that you are good at making the pregnant comfortable."

"Yes, I am. I dunno what it is but I guess I help."

"Don't know or do not know... not dunno. Never use the language Inuyasha uses while in my home."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry."

"Another thing, never apologize. It is above your station. As the last of your kind you have ever right to be as arrogent and self assured as you can be. You will be treated as a princess here so act accordingly."

"I will really be treated as a Princess?"

"Hn."

Sayuri smiled at his grunt of an answer and looked around her in awe. There was an enormous castle with grounds so beautiful they took your breath away. There were giagantic walls that were placed around the castle, huge wooded doors that were baracaded with two guards on the ground and four at the top. They landed just before the gates and as they did so, the gaurds bowed and opened the heavy, thick doors to allow them passage. Sayuri didn't know what came over here but she grabbed onto his pants leg and followed closely beside him. Sesshoumaru on the other hand hadn't felt a small hand grip his pants in years. Rin used to do the very same thing. That brought a slight smile to the Ice Lord's face and out of habbit he placed his hand on Sayuri's crown and thus guiding her to the now open castle doors.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin is already here and her man (don't have a name...do you?) is waiting for you in..."

"I am here you toad."

"You are not to speak to my vassle in such a manner. You might be married to my Rin but that does not give you a right to disrespect my servants."

"Yes, of course, I am sorry my lord." The man backed off.

"Take me to Rin, so that I may introduce her to a helping hand."

They followed the man to Rin's old bedchambers and opened the doors for them to enter. The first thing that Sayuri noticed was a petite pregnant, brown haired woman sitting on the futon. She managed to get up with the help of her husband. Rin waddled her way to Sesshoumaru and hugged him tightly. Sesshoumaru responded by putting a hand on her head and asked her how she was fairing.

"I am fine, Lord Sesshoumaru. I didn't know that pregnancy was so hard though. I can't seem to do anything that I like anymore."

"I can help you, Lady Rin." Sayuri spoke up with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, isn't she adorable. Who is she, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"She is to be my pupil."

"This is the one from the Prophecy?"

"Yes, she is Rin and she is also here to help you."

"Right, now it is time for my help to come into play. Lord Seshoumaru... uh... Rin's husband, it is time for you both to leave so that I may help Lady Rin into a nice warm bubble bath and massage her back muscles."

Rin's face lit up like a christmas tree and smiled warmly at the child/pup before her. Giving Sesshoumaru demands. It seems like Sesshoumaru was actually going to listen to her as well. Sesshoumaru nodded once before taking Rin's husband by the arm and dragging him out of the door.

"I will be back in one hour. I want you two to play nice." Sesshoumaru said before leaving the room and softly closing the door.

"He likes you! I can't believe he actually listened to you and didn't get mad at you for demanding anything of him."

"He knows that it is good for you to have help and time to relax."

"That is true but he normally would have just said that he was going to go to give us some time... but you beat him to it. That is funny." Rin said grinning.

"Well, it is time for us to get you ready for you bath and relaxation. Trust me, I know what I am doing. I have done it before with Auntie Sango and Kagome-mama." Sayuri said taking Rin softly by the hand and walking her to the private hot springs attached to the room. Luckily, Sayuri had brought some of Kagome-mama's bathing supplies. She began to set things in a certain order and helped Rin undress and get into the nice warm water. Rin sighed as she slid herself further into the water. Sayuri smiled at the sound and started washing Rin's hair.

"That feels really good Sayuri. Thank you. I bet Kagome-chan and Sango-chan were happy that they had you to help them." Rin said as Sayuri massaged some shampoo into her hair.

"Yeah, they told me I did a good job." Sayuri said smiling.

"You are doing a good job. Could you tell me why you are here with Sesshoumaru-sama? He told me you would be coming here to train in ten more years... what happened?"

"Kagome-mama and Uncle Yasha said it would be good for me to stay here earlier so that I can get to know Lord Sesshoumaru before the time comes for me to come and live with him to train... so here I am." She rinsed Rin's hair after saying that and continued to condition her hair.

"It sounds to me like there should be more to that story then you are telling." Rin said laughing.

"There is more but I don't want to sound silly."

"You won't sound silly to me. You know... I like you. You can tell me anything and I won't laugh at you, I promise."

"Oh, well okay then, they really sent me here so that I can get to know Lord Sesshoumaru and well... Kagome-mama said it would help me get over my 'crush' on him. Rin-chan... what is a crush?"

"Oh my, well a crush is when you like someone romantically."

"Romantically? What's that mean?"

"You are a little young for this but when I was your age I hated not being told so I will tell you. It is when you get butterflies in your stomach and you can't wait to see that person again. It is were you think about that someone all the time and stuff like that."

"Oh, I thought that was love."

"Yes, it is like love but the difference between a crush and love is that a crush goes away easily, while when you love someone it takes a long time to get over that person... if at all."

"Oh, well I never said I felt like that towards Lord Sesshoumaru. I just told Kagome-mama that I liked him because he was nice to me."

"I can see how she would think otherwise. We do know Sesshoumaru-sama more than you, Dear. I know what Sesshoumaru-sama is really like and believe it or not... he is cruel, ruthless and cold hearted... but here is a secret... he is also loving, tender, kind, protective and he does have emotions... though he does hide them. You have to get to know Sesshoumaru-sama before making your own judgements."

By the time their conversastion was over the bath was done and over with. Sayuri helped Rin to her futon and got out some of Kagome's lotions. She told Rin to lay on her side so that she could massage her back for her. Rin did as instructed and sighed with pure happiness when Sayuri begun her massage. By the time Sesshoumaru had come to check on them, Rin was sleeping soundly with her head in Sayuri's lap and Sayuri was rubbing her temples for her.

"Come, it is time for your supper."

Sayuri got off the futon carefully and layed Rin's head down upon her pillow. She covered Rin with her silken sheets and left the room quietly. Not one word was said the whole way to the dining room but Sesshoumaru could tell that Sayuri was pleased with herself which made Sesshoumaru feel like smiling. She hadn't been here long and she was feeling at home already. Sayuri had to jog to keep up with Sesshoumaru but she didn't complain. It felt good to be able to move freely again. Her legs were asleep from Rin having her head lay there for such a long period. Sayuri stopped as quickly as she could so that she wouldn't bump into the back of Sesshoumaru and stood waiting for him to open the door. As Sesshoumaru opened the door, he led her into the massive room. The walls were a magenta color with gold trimmings, the floors were white marble with tapastries and nic nacs galore.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Sayuri stated awed by the room.

"Come and sit. We must speak of things to come." Sesshoumaru said almost gently.

Sayuri followed him to the table and sat down where Sesshoumaru had pointed to. She sat down quietly and waited while the servants brought in the food. Sesshoumaru sat quietly like usual and watched as Sayuri stared at him, waiting for him to take the first bite. Knowing that she was a child and children needed to eat, he took a small bite and she smiled at him before digging into her food with gusto.

"Sayuri, you must learn to eat properly while here. I will not let you eat like Inuyasha." He said coldly.

"I am sorry, its just that I am hungry and hadn't realized I was until I smelled the food. I haven't had anything to eat today." Sayuri explained. (Yes, folks she is rather mature for her age but I know it is possible... I was lmao.)

"You may be hungry but it is still improper for one such as yourself to act unladylike. You will be having lessons with Rin when she feels capable."

"That sounds like fun but I have a question."

"Hn."

"Am I not here to get to know you, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru took a bite of his food, chewed and swallowed and still no answer was forth coming. Sayuri shrugged and continued to eat. Every now and again she could feel his eyes on her person and couldn't help but look at him. Sesshoumaru had decided to take pity on the girl and answer the question.

"I will get to know you better once your manners have improved. That is one of the reason why I do not tarry in Inuyasha's company. I can not stand the way he carries himself." He said taking a small sip of his sake.

Sayuri cocked her head to the side and looked at him with a look of confusion on her face.

_'So that is why Uncle Yasha and Lord Sesshoumaru don't get along. I understand but what I don't understand is why... if Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't like how he acts, he doesn't just teach him better?' _Sayuri thought.

"If you don't like the way he is why do you not try and help him better himself?"

_'That is a good question. I can see intelligence in her eyes and she has a sharp mind to boot. Good, she will be needing it when the time comes. I just hope my idiot of a half-brother doesn't contaminate her with his stupidity.'_

"Since you actually asked an intelligent question I will answer but try to remember... do not speak unless spoken to. I have helped him with his training, he just didn't realize it at the time. I m in the process of trying to come up with a good plan to get his habbits out of the way. It will be hard to do, seeing as how brash he is. He is reckless and that will only cause him harm."

"Why don't you just invite everyone to the palace... throw some kind of ball or something? Then Uncle Yasha will have no choice but to learn how to behave himself, he wouldn't want to be embarassed by something he said or done... now would he?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Sayuri with surprise in his eyes. He couldn't believe that she had just come up with a plan in less than two minutes and he himself had been trying to come up with something since the day Naraku was killed. Sesshoumaru smiled, to both his and her surpirse and cleared his throat.

"Excellant plan, we will invite them here in a fortnight for a small ball... to test your manners." Sesshoumaru said smirking. He knew she wouldn't like that idea.

"What?! Why so soon? I know I won't be ready in that time, that isn't fair!"

"Life seldomly is fair... and you should do well to remember that. I will send a messenger for Inuyasha and whomever he wishes to bring. He will need to ge here as soon as he can because his lessons start the day he reaches my castle."

Sesshoumaru stood and motioned for her to follow him. He told her that he will show her to her room personally and then told her to be ready in the morning because he was going to try and teach her how to fight. He grunted to himself as she laughed at that. Her... fight? How funny was that but when he didn't laugh she knew he was serious. She groaned and followed him out of the dinning room. She tried to keep track of all the lefts and rights but to no avail. She couldn't make her way back even if she wanted to. Sesshoumaru stopped before a beautiful white marble door and told her that this was her room. He then told her to take a bath and then come to his study, there was much to discuss. When she asked how she was supposed to get to his study, he told her that he would send a servant to fetch her.

Sayuri entered the room and gasped. Even to one so young as she, she knew that this room was made for a princess. The room had the most comfortable looking futon, the biggest wardrobe and the most petite looking dressing table. There was a hot spring attached to this room as well. She took a quick bath that would make even Inuyasha proud and dressed with a cute little blue kimon she had found in the wardrobe. She didn't know how they were already there or how they knew her size. She would have to ask Sesshoumaru when she met him in his study. The blue kimono was the deepest blue she had ever seen with silver crescent moons embroidered all over it. It had a silver obi with maroon crescents on it with matching slippers. A servant entered the room and bowed to her stating she was to fix her hair and take her to Lord Sesshoumaru's study. The kimono she had on made her eyes look like they were white with a shade a blue. She looked like she would be a georgous demoness one day.

She followed the servant down the many corridors that lead to Seshoumaru's study. They finally made it to his study twenty minutes later. The servant knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"Wait, first what is your name?" Sayuri asked the mousy looking girl.

"Nani, My Lady." Nani bowed and left her.

"You wanted to see me after my bath, Lord Sesshoumaru." Sayuri said as she entered the room.

"Sit, and we will talk."

"Okay." She said and took a seat on the large, fluffy cusion in front of the desk.

"I will start, I will ask you some questions and you will answer, in return you are allowed to ask questions... but if I do not wish to answer them I won't."

"That isn't fair and you know it."

"What have I said about life, I do not repeat myself."

"Fine then be that way, whats your question."

"You have much of the Miko's spirit and passion in you. Keep it, you will need it in the future. For my first question I ask you this: Do you have any memory what so ever of when you were a new born pup?"

"Well, I have a few bits and pieces. I know Kagome-mama nursed me when my mother died. I know that I have seen you before but I can not remember when or what was said. I remember when Naraku died and so on."

"Go on and ask your question."

"Right, why don't you and Inuyasha try and get along better and why don't you guys live together? You are family."

"That is two questions however I will answer them and in return ask two of my own. I don't get along with Inuyasha for many reasons. However over the years some of those reasons have changed or simply gone away. He is shameful to this family because he is rash, reckless and does not think before he speaks, he has rutted with a dead reanimated woman, broken the heart of the woman who loves him and as for why we don't live together is simple... it has never been discussed."

"Why not?"

"My turn for questions. Why is it you wish to get to know the Sesshoumaru?"

"I want to get to know you because you have always been nice to me when we meet and because I want to know my sensi, now why hasn't it been discussed?"

"I have no more time for idle chatter. I have work to be done and must get to it."

"Okay, but I will ask again you know." She said smiling and got up and walked to the door. As she reached the door she turned and ran back to Sesshoumaru and kissed his cheek before running out the door and following Nani who was waiting for her.

"Cheeky vixen, I am going to have troubles with her, I just know it. Why have the Gods taken it upon themselves to Punish this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru said smiling as he touched the place where her little lips had touched his pale cheek.

**Author's Note:**

**I know it isn't much and I am sorry but hey, leaves room for the next chapter. I have a small idea about what to do for the next chapter but it might be able before I can post it. Please don't forget that I do have a vote going and I would really be greatful if you readers would read my stories and let me know which you like best and which to continue first. I want all my readers honest opinions... flame if you like but I don't get offended easily so fire away :)**

**Ja Ne!**

**GoldenEyedGirl**


	3. Help!

Okay, I am asking for help! I am totally stuck. I updated InuTaisho's Daughter the other day and still no reviews. I have no idea which story to update next or how to get them started again... I hope you understand what I mean... I need some ideas. Of course, any and all ideas I use will be credited to the people who produce them :) I have been in such a slump lately that I have no idea how to get the hell out of it. Okay... so here is the news. I took a break from writing because I wasn't happy with what I was writing. In the meantime I have been having family troubles and concerns... blah blah blah. I live in England right now and my husband (who is British) decides that he wants us to move to the states in a few years... I am excited btw! So we are saving money and all that happy bull... he told his kids from his previous marriage and asked if they would miss him and those rotten... anyway, they said no... Believe it or not. I had a short bout of depression... which I gained weight and now feel like a whale...working that off...plus taking care of my daughter who is in the terrible two stage... cleaning and taking care of our tropical fish, among other things has kept me busy and now that I want to start writing again I have no idea where to start and/or which story to do it with. I feel completely unworthy to write because of all the fabulous readers. You all deserve a story worth your time and I just want to make sure you get that. I am open to any and all ideas, which include killing characters, making evil/good, odd pairings and such... Please let me know what you would like me to do... I am thinking about making them the stories you want to see... after each chapter I ask what you want... And then surprise you with one of your suggestions... credit goes to the winner... sounds fun to me... anyway let me know what ya'll want :)

GoldenEyedGirl


End file.
